No More Life Eternal
by SpeedyMomentum
Summary: Years beyond what is natural, Natsu sits, waiting for his time to come. Waiting to meet someone once again.


**Been s** **itting eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call**

Natsu sat there, staring blankly at the wall in front of him, mind wandering to times of the past. Times of adventure, a new surprise around every corner. Times where he traveled the world, taking down evil as he went, forging his own path with his best friends, and Gray of course.

 **It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all**

Natsu had been cursed, he had felt like he had been cursed even before he knew the big stuff. He had lost his only parent he remembered, he had lost his childhood best friend, at times he thought that he was cursed to lose everyone important to him, oh how spot on had he been. That part came later, after he found out he was a demon, the brother to a immortal psychopath, the center of evil plots and the cause for a lot of suffering.

 **Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night, all night and every day**

He hadn't slept in days, he'd barely even moved. He didn't eat, drink, or dream. He just sat there, thinking of days long gone. Things that most people didn't even know about anymore. This that went into history books, then faded to myths and legends. Only he remembered.

 **Give me something, oh, but you say nothing**

He got up, the first time in days. As he moved around the small room he made fresh tracks through the dust that had been collecting inside. He grabbed a dark cape, one of the only other things in the room besides the chair, and put it on. The other thing in the room was a large fireplace behind the chair. It was lit, the fire going high into the duct. He stepped inside and jumped. Long ago this had been planned, it was his hidden place, some place no one else knew about. The only exit was the fireplace, it lead to a matching one upstairs, and that's where he exited.

The hall fell quiet as he emerged. Checking around the room first, he followed the left wall, as to avoid seeing a certain group of people. He knew he was confusing to them, he knew that there were myths and legends about the man in the fireplace. He didn't mind any of it, the less they knew the more they would be protected.

No one challenged him as he walked out into the sunlight, his younger self would've, but these people were different. He was temporarily blinded as his eyes adjusted but he knew the way by heart. He could've walked to his destination without any of his senses.

Once he arrived, he took off the cloak, setting it aside as he approached the small yard. Once there, he kneeled in front of the grave. It should've worn away long, long ago, but he kept it preserved. No one messed with this place after one teenager left some trash here on purpose. The next day his room had been filled to the rim with trash, trash that automatically lit on fire if anyone but the teen touched it. No one had done anything to defile the sight since.

The grave he was in front of was clearly marked

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Greatest celestial wizard to live_

 _Loved wife_

 _Loving mother_

 _Fierce warrior_

 _Gentle spirit_

 _Still waiting for someone special._

That someone special was him. Natsu Dragneel, cursed with immortality after killing his older brother Zeref. Natsu had been waiting, waiting for a sign of decay. A hint of death on him, but there came nothing. No answer to his prayers, not even a sign of age.

 **What is happening to me?**

His mind was intact, his body was stronger than ever, his magic power still growing. He could not die, he had tried many times. He was at least a millennia past a normal life span, his only companions through the years were the celestial spirits, but they had come and gone. New masters running around the world, having their own adventures. He couldn't take a key away from one of them for himself, that would rob someone of a companion that could save their life. Natsu did not want that.

 **I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain**

He had been cursed to immortality. After using END's powers to banish Zeref straight to the underworld, not causing Zeref to die but still sending him with the dead, the lack of zeref's presence had a back lash. No magic could go into death, so his magic and curse stayed in the world, latching on to a similar source, Natsu.

It had not been obvious at first, the contradictions didn't affect him for reasons unknown, but the immortality certainly did. That was most prevalent when Natsu had buried Lucy, his wife, who was old, gray, and wrinkled, while he hadn't aged a day. It hit him hard when he had to do that for Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, his own kids and the ones after that, and after that, and after that. He stopped doing it when his own descendants didn't recognize him.

Life without end is meaningless. You have to have a God level goal to have a fulfilling eternal life. Natsu did not. He only sat there, day in and day out. Only coming out if Fairy Tail was in deep trouble. He had gone to great lengths to keep the name, and the symbol the same after all these years. The building had changed, but the spirit of Fairy Tail had stayed the same.

 **And I don't wanna fit wherever**

He fit nowhere, he could've ruled the planet if he wanted to. The only place he fit, was heaven where he had someone waiting for him.

 **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**

More than once he had screamed to the heavens. Asking whoever was out there, _Why?_ He had challenged the heavens, saying that if he won, he would be allowed to die. Everything had been unanswered. He had sobbed to himself the name of the one he loved most, crying for her to come in the door with a bright smile, beckoning him on adventures. He wished that he would wake up one day next to her, it all having been a bad dream. But he had felt enough pain to know it wasn't.

 **I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind**

It was Lucy, it was always Lucy. He sat in front of her grave, recalling every moment with her, every laugh that she uttered, every word she said. He thought of her golden hair, her smile that could shine brighter than his fire, the way she looked after he did something stupid.

With new determination, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time, he rose. Leaving the grave behind with a single flower on it. He ignored his descendants, one of whom looked a lot like Lucy, who were trying to sneakily spy on him. He marched down the streets. A plan blooming in his mind.

He was an infinite source of magic power, what government didn't want that. He didn't know whether that would stick around after he died or not, but that wouldn't be his problem then. He always pictured magic power like beaches of islands in the sea, you can take buckets of sand and throw it into the ocean. It's gone, it'll take a while but the sand will eventually be replaced. The bigger the beach the more sand to draw from and the quicker it gets replaced.

His magic power was all the beaches combined, drawing from any of them. He could throw all that sand into the ocean but by the time he did that they would all be refilled.

Now if he had the help from the majority of the population on Earthland to empty the beaches, he guessed it could work pretty well. He had already tried this once and failed, now with the bigger populations, he decided to try again.

He was going to do what he was best at doing. He was going to challenge the world to a fight. His goal wasn't victory, no, far from it. His goal was a field of golden grain. A field of never ending adventures. A field where he could live forever and be happy. A field where he had someone very special waiting for him to come home. A field where he would be set free.

I don't wanna live forever by Taylor Swift and Zayn Malik


End file.
